It's Now Or Never
by Akiyotame
Summary: A KotoUmi High School Reunion AU One-Shot Request.


Kotori looked at herself in the rear view mirror and fixed any loose bangs she might have gotten during the ride here. She sat in the parking lot and took a deep breath.

It has been 15 years since she had graduated from Otonokizaka High School and she barely remembered any of her classmates. The only ones that stood out were the ones she had met from μ's and her childhood friends Honoka and Umi.

She clutched her chest and checked herself over. Kotori's hair was a little shorter than she used to have it, and she began to resemble her mother. She no longer tied her hair up.

She got out of her car and reached in for her designer purse that she made herself. She inspected herself to make sure that she look presentable for the occasion. She was wearing a dark blue dress that she hoped wasn't too flashy.

Kotori took a deep breath and started her walk to Otonokizaka. She had to park a few blocks down from the school but walking to it reminded her of fond memories. She remembered always walking home with Honoka and Umi before and after school. She smiled and giggled to herself.

The time was about 6pm and Kotori made sure that she would arrive at just the right time. If she were too early or too late she could end up embarrassing herself. When she started getting closer to the high school, she spotted numerous girls heading in the same direction as her.

Some would pass and wave to Kotori while others minded their own business. So far, Kotori hasn't recognized anybody. She reached the front gate and took a good look around the school, she noticed the alpaca pen off to the side. She was surprised that it was still there.

She walked over to the alpaca pen and looked inside of it, she almost expected to see the same white and brown alpacas that she was familiar with back in high school. However, it seemed that there were more alpacas. Maybe they had babies?

She pet some of the younger alpacas and they licked her hand in response. She giggled and turned to make her way into the auditorium. She slid into the building and took a seat near the back of the auditorium. She sat there alone and poked her head around to see if she could spot any of her friends.

Kotori noticed a crowd of women surrounding a certain corner of the auditorium. They were noisy and looked like they were trying to get themselves into the middle. Kotori decided to get up and see what all the commotion was about.

She walked up and tapped one of the women on the shoulder, "Excuse me? What's going on here?"

The woman pulled Kotori over to the side and whispered to her, "You remember Sonoda Umi right?"

Kotori nodded her head and decided on not revealing that they were friends.

"Well she's in the middle of that mosh pit, I heard that Umi has grown into quite a handsome woman," she continued.

"Oh really...?" Kotori looked towards the pit of women. For some reason, she was starting to feel jealous. She had always seen Umi as a friend since high school but she has always had this feeling. The feeling of her chest tightening whenever someone would take Umi away from her.

"Excuse me ladies, I really need to find a seat and see if I can find my friends..." a lower voice yelled among the crowd. Kotori looked over to see a pair of arms swimming across the sea of women that surrounded them.

A blue haired girl with amber eyes soon popped out of the group and regained her balance. She stood up straight and fixed her tie. Her hair was in a long ponytail and she was wearing a suit rather than a dress. Kotori made eye contact with her, "K-Kotori?"

"Umi?"

"H-how are you?" Umi held out her arms awkwardly.

Kotori walked in and embraced her, "I've been doing well. I can see you are too."

Umi frowned and rubbed the back of her neck, "I didn't expect this to happen, Kotori."

She shook her head in response, "It's okay, I found some seats over there if you want to sit with me." Kotori pointed to the corner on the opposite side of the room.

Umi nodded and the two walked there together.

"You're looking quite handsome tonight, Umi," Kotori complimented Umi.

She blushed and scratched her cheek as she looked away, "Y-You look wonderful too in that dress, Kotori."

"Hmm?" Kotori leaned forward, "What are you looking at?"

"N-Nothing... Just... Excited to see you," Umi said quietly.

Kotori's heart skipped a beat, "I'm... happy to see you too.."

The two took their seats where Kotori had pointed out and they began reminiscing about their high school days.

"So have you found a boyfriend yet, Umi?" Kotori brought up what her mind thought was the elephant in the room.

"N-No, of course not!" Umi became flustered and turned away, "I don't want one anyways..." she cleared her throat, "What about you, Kotori?"

Kotori thought for a second, "I have a few."

Umi stood up with her eyes wide open, "A FEW?! KOTORI-" Umi noticed she was yelling and lowered her voice, "I didn't know you were that kind of woman..."

Kotori started giggling which eventually burst into laughter, "I-I was k-k-kidding Umi!" Kotori couldn't contain her laughter and she started to cry, "Your face was priceless!"

Umi sat back down and stared into her lap, she was as red as a tomato. She waited until Kotori calmed down from her laughing fit.

"...So that means that you don't have a boyfriend?" Umi asked quietly.

Kotori shook her head, "I tried, but things just never worked out in the end."

"Oh... I see, I'm sorry to hear that," Umi hung her head.

"No, no, it's fine." Kotori shook her hand to reassure Umi that she was alright.

The lights began to dim and the rest of the women sat down, the curtain to the stage pulled apart and three familiar women stood by the podium. Eli, their student council present, Nozomi, their vice president, and Kotori's mother who was the president of the school.

Each of them gave a speech and the audience clapped after each one. Since Otonokizaka was a more traditional school, high school reunions didn't play out like the ones they saw on American TV shows. Most of the reunion happened outside of the school when old friends reunite and decide to go out to eat.

Umi and Kotori carefully made it outside of the school making sure not to run into anybody on the way out. The two stood together by the gates, "Have you seen the others?" Umi asked.

"Other than Eli and Nozomi, no?" Kotori responded.

Umi shrugged, "Maybe they were busy?"

Umi felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to face an unknown girl, "Hey Umi, how about you and I go out for a little one on one dinner?"

Umi bowed and turned the girl down politely, "I'm sorry, I'm with my friend Kotori at the moment."

"Boo... Oh well, maybe next time," the woman walked away and was shortly joined by her group of friends.

"Sonoda Umi, always breaking hearts," Kotori said from behind.

Umi turned around and blushed, "Well... it's because..."

Kotori picked up on Umi's barely audible words, "Hmm? Because of what, Umi?"

"I-It's getting late, let me walk you to your car." Umi quickly changed the subject and spun Kotori around. She forcefully pushed against Kotori's back to get her to move forward.

"Oww! Hey Umi, relax. I can walk on my own, I'm a 32 year old woman," Kotori begged Umi to stop.

She eased up and apologized, "I'm sorry, Kotori."

"It's okay," Kotori wiped Umi's worries away.

The two walked together side by side down the street, "Hey Umi? Do you remember walking down this road everyday after school?"

Umi giggled, "Yeah, I do. It was so lively back then."

"Do you ever regret not doing something back then?" Kotori asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Umi looked at Kotori who wore a sad expression.

"You know... Like wanted to do something but missed the chance?" Kotori explained.

Umi looked up at the night sky and thought to herself, "I guess there is one thing in particular..."

"What is it?" Kotori wondered.

"Not going to tell you," Umi shut her mouth, "It's a secret that I'm taking with me to the grave."

Kotori pouted, "Was it because you didn't confess to Honoka?"

Umi choked on her spit and went into a coughing fit. She leaned against the fence as Kotori rubbed her back to help calm her down, "O-Of course not! And besides, I thought you were the one that liked Honoka..."

Kotori jumped back in surprise, "Me? Like Honoka? I guess people could have made the assumption but she was more of a sister to me."

"Yeah, me too..." Umi replied.

The two reached Kotori's car, "Well.. This is my stop."

Umi nodded and slid her hands into her pockets, "Y-Yeah..."

"I'll see you again some day, I hope..." Kotori unlocked her door and swung it open.

Umi waved and turned around to make her way back to her own car. She clenched her fists in her pockets and spoke to herself, "Come on Umi... You can do it... You have to tell her..."

She heard Kotori's car door slam and engine turning on.

Umi took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, "If you don't do this now... You'll regret it forever."

She heard the wheels of Kotori's car begin to roll.

"Ahhh! Damn it!" Umi turned around and sprinted for Kotori's car. She ran up and knocked on the window. It caused Kotori to jump and slam on the breaks. She rolled down the window.

"Jeez Umi, you scared the heck out of me. What's the matter?" Kotori put her car on park and looked up at Umi.

Umi felt a tightness around her throat, her heart was racing and it felt like she could pass out at any minute, "K-Kotori... I...I..."

"You...?" Kotori's beautiful eyes stared right back at Umi's

"I... I... C-Can I come over?" Umi finally got words out, but they weren't the ones that she wanted.

Kotori smiled, "Yeah sure!"

Umi nodded awkwardly and made her way around to the passenger seat.

She thought to herself, "I guess I can tell her when we get there..."


End file.
